Crystal in Cutter Gap
by crystalbrown
Summary: A newly orphaned girl, Crystal, comes to Cutter Gap in search of her relatives. Please R&R as this is my first fanfic, and I have more of this story to download if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own the Christy stories nor any of the characters. All characters are property of Catherine Marshall-LeSourd except for Crystal Brown-Allen, the character of my creation.   
CHAPTER ONE 

"Ma?" I stepped into our tiny shack that was our house, and squinted until my eyes adjusted to the dim light. Ma was lying on the bed, sleeping. I stepped over toward the cot and shook her. The coldness of her body frightened me, and I touched her again. The ghastly paleness of her face looked chilling, and I knew she was dead. Ma had a fever for several weeks, and this morning she had been too weak to move. I had wanted to call the doctor, but Ma had protested, saying there wasn't enough money.

I sat down numbly, not being able to think. I was upset. How could God do this to me? Now I was an orphan, almost. My pa left us three years ago, and now I was thirteen, surely I could take care of myself. We figured Pa was dead, since we hadn't seen him for a long time. I fought off the anger as I tried to think of what to do next. I could feel tears rising in my eyes, but blinked quickly. Ma always said crying did no good.

Sleep overcame me, and when I woke up the sun was setting behind the gloomy gray clouds. I stretched my legs and made my way outside. When I knocked on our neighbor's door, it opened, the hinges squeaking. "Mrs. McGregor?"

"What do ya want, Crystal?"

"My ma, she's ...dead. I don't know what to do with her."

"Bless me, child, when'd she die?"

"This morning. I found her when I came in from gathering wood."

"Ya got any money?"

I hesitated. "A little."

"I reckon we'll give her a proper burial, then. Ya got any folks?"

"Yes, in Tennessee." I wasn't exactly sure where my relatives lived, but had heard Pa telling stories of his childhood. He had run away from home when he was about ten years old. Pa was able to get a job in the mines when he was twelve, and had worked there since. He married my ma fifteen years ago.

Cutter Gap. It was near a town called El Pano. I found El Pano on the map, but no Cutter Gap. I had enough money to take me most of the way there.

I went over to the shelf and took down the jam jar that contained the coins. Once I sold the furniture, I was sure there would be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO 

The train's whistle startled me from my sleep. I groaned, and reached into the food basket carrying the food. My hand groped around, and found nothing. I groaned again. There was very little money left, after paying for a train ticket, and I hated to spend it. "How long until we reach El Pano?" I asked the conductor.

"Not 'til tomorrow, ma'am, we're due to arrive at the station at ten-thirty."

"Thanks."

I hadn't been sleeping well, because the seats were uncomfortable and the train was hot. I opened the window to let in some cool air, but smoke and dirt blew in as well, so I shut it. One more long night to wait. And even when I got to Cutter Gap, I still didn't know where to go. My only resort was to find kin it Cutter Gap. My mother was an only child, both of her parents having died when I was young.

"Want anything, miss?" A young boy selling food was standing beside me.

"I'll take two apples, please." Reading the sign on the box attached to the boy's shoulder with a wide strap, I handed him the correct amount of money. He handed me two apples, one I started to eat immediately. The other apple I put into my sack; that would be my breakfast.

The train wound on and on. It was late afternoon now, and the sun was starting to set. I had noticed the conductor kept looking at me, and finally, out of curiosity, asked "Do you want something?"

"No, I'm sorry. I was just wondering, aren't you a little bit young to be traveling by yourself?"

"I don't think so. I'm going to stay with some folks for a while." I answered, with more confidence than I felt.

"Where do your folks live?" The conductor asked.

"Near El Pano, in a town called Cutter Gap." His eyes widened. "Cutter Gap? There isn't a town there, just houses spread out all over the mountains. Who are your folks?"

"The Allens."

"Never heard of them. You heard anything about Cutter Gap?"

"No." I said, hoping he would give me some information.

"It's a wild place. Has the second highest crime rate in the state of Tennessee. Sherriff's been looking for a group of moonshiners for the last couple of years."

"What are moonshiners?" I asked.

"Men that make moonshine." Seeing my puzzled expression, the conductor went on.

"Moonshine is illegal whiskey. They make it at night, using corn they grow."

"Have you had supper?" The conductor asked, after a lapse in the conversation.

"I had an apple."

"Well, that won't do." He handed me a sandwich, which he took out of a tin pail. I tried to protest, but he insisted, so I took it.

"There's a mission in Cutter Gap." The conductor surprised me with this information. "Bout ten years back, a Quaker lady by the name of Alice Henderson started it. They have a preacher, name's David Grantland. And just last year, young lady named...Christy Huddleston went to teach at the school they have. Must be gettin' along okay, because she hasn't come back."

"Did you say Miss Henderson was is a Quaker?"

"Yes, and she's a fine woman, too, met her a few times myself."

My grandfather had been killed by a Quaker. The police had said it was accidental, that the gun hadn't even been cocked, but he was still dead. My mother had hated Quakers ever since, and I had picked up some of her suspicious ways. Ma had said Quakers were haughty and proud, and they believed they were good and no one else was.

After the conductor left, I laid my head on the seat, feeling tired and worn out. I missed ma, but wouldn't have admitted it if I was asked. When pa left I had cried plenty, but I hadn't when ma did. Ma always said crying was a sign of weakness, and I was too old to cry. She told me once that when she died, she didn't want me standing around weeping, so I was determined not to.

Ma had been thirty-one when she died, and Pa was twenty-six. Ma had blond hair, like I did, but I had Pa's green eyes. I don't remember much about Pa, except he liked to laugh and tease. No matter how tired he was at the end of a hard day's work at the mines, he was never to tired to spend time with me. Ma worked hard, too hard, Pa always said. But Ma would just laugh, brushing it off, and tell Pa _he_ worked too hard himself.

Finally I fell asleep, but was awakened many times during the night. When morning arrived I was still tired and hazy. After a restless hour or so, the conductor announced "El Pano, next stop." I quickly gathered my belongings, which were one bag containing my clothes, and a small bundle of books. _ I should have read more during the trip, maybe it would've passed quicker. _I thought.

Once the train hissed to a stop, I hastily jumped out, ready to be rid of that train. "Good luck, miss." The conductor said with a wink. I got my one item from the baggage car, a sled Papa had made me the year he died. I slung it on my back, and headed off in search of directions.

A blacksmith's was the first building I saw, so I entered there. "Can you tell me how to get to Cutter Gap?" I inquired of the dirty man pumping bellows. He nodded in the direction of a tall man sitting and playing checkers.

I repeated my question to him, and he said "Sure do, miss. But why're you goin there?"

"I have relatives that live in Cutter Gap." I explained.

"And your name?"

"I'm Crystal Allen."

"You be kin to the Allens, then?"

"Yes, sir, do you know a man by the name of Bob Allen?"

"Yup, he lives in the Cove."

We were getting nowhere in our conversation. "Can you tell me how to get to Cutter Gap?"

"I reckon. See that path?" he pointed to a small road leading out of town. I nodded. "Take thet thar path, and it'll get you right to the mission. They can holp ya thar."

"Thank you. Oh, and do you know where I can buy some food?"

"Here." The man dug out an apple from a sack sitting on the floor.

"Thank you."

Outside the wind chilled me, so I wrapped my scarf around my head tighter. I walked up the path, and admired the scenery. There were huge masses of rock jutting out beside the road, and many trees were growing. Everything was brown, with no buds on the trees or green leaves. Of course, it was only January, but we were further down South. I was, however, surprised to find that snowflakes had been drifting down. Maybe I'd get to use my sled after all!

At noon I stopped for a rest and ate my apple, wishing for a hot cup of tea. I was even colder sitting down, though, so I was soon on my way again. The man at the blacksmith's hadn't mentioned how long it would take to get to Cutter Gap, or 'the Cove,' as he called it.

The trees along the path brushed me as I went by, and I shuddered, thinking of what the train conducter had told me. Moonshiners sounded dangerous. I was hoping there wouldn't be any hanging around during the day.

A noise startled me, and I looked up. A girl about my age stood in front of me on the path. The girl had on a tattered dress, had bare feet, and her dark hair hung just past her shoulder.

I smiled, and said "Hello."

She nodded, and said "What're you doin' here?"

"Do you know where the mission is?"

She nodded again, and said "Follow me."

The girl led me to a cabin hidden in the woods that I hadn't noticed before. She walked in the door, but I stood outside. In a moment she reappeared, with a thin, blond woman I supposed to be her ma. "Howdy. You lookin' for the mission?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm pleased to meet you, my name is Crystal Brown." I used my mother's maiden name unconsciously, since we had been using it since Pa left. Besides, maybe it was better not to be known as an Allen, until I got to know these people better.

"What're you doin' in these parts?" The lady asked, then added "I be Fairlight Spencer, and this is my oldest daughter, Zady."

"Nice to meet you. I'm an orphan, and thought I'd see what Cutter Gap is like." I explained, not noticing Mrs. Spencer's odd look.

"Come on in." I followed Mrs. Spencer into the dimly lighted cabin. Three smaller children, two girls and a boy, were playing with a crudely made wooden farm in one corner. The room held a table, and some boxes that were used for chairs. A bed stood in a corner, and a ladder going up to the loft was nailed to the wall. "Set down." Mrs. Spencer invited, and I took a 'seat' by the table. "Zady, get us some grub." Mrs. Spencer sat down opposite of me. "Do you know anyone at the mission?" she asked.

"No, I was told to ask there for...some information." I hesitated, and then, on impulse, spilled out my secret. "Do you know any Allens, Mrs. Spencer?"

"Why, shorely. There's the Bob Allens, and the Cramer Allens, and then granny and granpappy Allen. Bob be my brother, and granny and grandpappy are my parents."

"Ever heard of Josh Allen?"

Mrs. Spencer started, and grew pale. "Yeah."

Zady placed a plateful of bread slices spread with some kind of jelly on the table. Mrs. Spencer and I each took one, and I continued with my story. "Josh Allen was my pa."

"Was his name Joshua Creed Allen? He was my brother." Mrs. Spencer asked, amazed.

"I think so, let me check." I grabbed my bundle which was sitting beside me, and rummaged through it. Inside a piece of paper listing the full names of my parents and their parents. "Yes, it is."

"Is he livin'?" Mrs. Spencer asked anxiously.

I hesitated. "I don't know. He left my mother and I three years ago. We haven't seen or heard from him since."

"Joshua left us when he was almost ten. I was thirteen when he left, and we were very close."

"Why did he run away?"

"I don't know, some small thing. He had already run away twice, but always came back. Joshua was tired of obeyin' the rules, I reckon."

"So am I your cousin?" The older of the two younger girls who were playing spoke up.

"Yes." I grinned. "Mrs. Spencer, don't tell anyone that I'm an Allen, yet. I want to get to know the people here better."

She agreed.

"Now would you introduce me to my cousins?" I asked, nodding toward the three children in the corner.

"The oldest girl there is Clara, she's nine years old. Lulu's six, and the Least'un is 4. Zady's thirteen, and John, who's holpin' his daddy in the fields, is sixteen." Zady was thirteen-- my age. I was delighted to have a cousin who was as old as me. I'd never in my whole life known any of my relatives, only known they existed.

"Do you know anyone at the mission?"

"No, but the conductor on the train told me a little bit about some of the people who live there, like Miss Huddleston."

"Tomorra, mebbe, we can take you over to meet the mission folks." Mrs. Spencer planned.

"John, you mind Lulu at school." Mrs. Spencer commanded. We started out early in the morning, about 8:00 which was early for me. But the Spencers had all awakened around 6 am, and seemed used to it.

"School starts at 8:30, but we're going a little early. Have you had many lessons?" Zady asked.

"Yes, I'm in the 5th reader." "We've just started school, maybe 'bout four months back. John and I are in the third reader, since we could only read a little bit when we started school. Clara and Lulu's in the first."

"How many children are there in school?"

Zady cocked her head, thinking. "Sixty-some, I reckon. There's been a few more that done come to school since Miz Christy started, now."

"Who are your friends at school?"

"Waal, thars Lizette Holcombe, and Ruby Mae Morrison, and Becky Holt. Them's the ones that are my age. Miz Christy's our teacher, she's real nice. She smells nice and she talks real proper, too. She tries to git all us to talk nice and cityfied, but it ain't easy seein' as how we've talked this way our whole lives."

We soon approached a clearing, and in it I could see the steeple of a building. "That thar's the church and schoolhouse." Zady explained. She pointed to a large wooden building, then to some smaller outbuildings. "That big un's the mission house, and them are Reverend Grantland's bunkhouse and the barn."

As we moved toward the schoolhouse, I could see children milling about in the yard. John ran off and started talking to another boy, and Least'un stopped to play with a ball. "Come meet Miz Christy." Clara said as she tugged on my hand.

We walked up the steps of the schoolhouse. Sitting at a desk directly in front of us was a slender young lady, with a little girl on her lap. _"She can't be more than nineteen years old_!" I thought with surprise. Was she the teacher?

The young lady looked up. "Hello Zady, Clara, Lulu. Who's your friend?"

Zady spoke up. "Miz Christy, this is our cousin, Crystal Brown. She come from the city, 'an she's a-stayin' with us right now. But momma said she should come to school, same as us. She's already in the fifth reader." Zady finished, looking proud.

Miss Christy moved the little girl off her lap and stood up. "Welcome, Crystal. This is Mountie O'Teale. Mountie, say hello."

"Howdy." the little girl said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Clara tugged my hand. "Mountie just learned to talk, before that she hadn't never said a word. Miz Christy teached her."

I looked at Mountie. Her clothes were tattered and absolutely filthy, and her pudgy face has smudges of dirt on it. The Spencers, even though they were poor, were clean.

Miss Christy rang a bell, and the other children rushed in. A girl with fiery red hair flying everywhere sat behind Zady and I. "Wall, Zady, who's this lowlander you done brought here to school with ye?" she asked.

"Ruby Mae, this is my cousin Crystal. And Crystal, that done be Ruby Mae Morrison and Lizette Holcombe." Zady pointed to the girl beside Ruby Mae, who had straight brown hair and clear blue eyes.

"Howdy do," they said in unison.

Just then Miss Christy spoke. "Children, we have a new student who has joined us today. Crystal, will you please stand up?"

I stood next to my desk.

"This is Crystal Brown, the Spencer's cousin."

"Are you my kin then too?" A tow-headed boy in the back spoke up. "My name be Creed Allen."

"My father's name was Joshua Allen, so I suppose so." I sat down, but Creed was still looking critically at me.

"You don't look like no highlander, so I reckon you're a lowlander. You ain't nothin' but city trash."

"Creed Allen!" Miss Christy scolded. "That is no way to speak to our guest. Apologize at once."

"Yes, Miz Christy. Sorry." He nodded in my direction.

I smiled, finding it hard to be cross with such a innocent looking boy. "I forgive you."

The schoolroom was cold, especially in the back where the older children sat. The stove was up front. Periodically during the day I had seen some of the older children walk up front, warm themselves by the stove, and then sit back down. A boy who looked like an older version of Creed had been up front about four times. On his fifth trip Miss Christy spoke. "Festus Allen, how many time have you warmed yourself this morning?" "Uh, about four, I reckon." "You need to return to your seat, Festus, you have gotten up entirely too many times. You won't be able to learn anything if you're not studying."

Festus shamefacedly slunk to the back again. I snickered, and he looked at me angrily. "Listen here, just because you're my cousin don't give you no right to laugh at me."

"Cousin! Well, I'd rather not be cousin to the likes of you, if I had my way."

"Well, you don't got no choice, but I wisht I did!"

"Festus, Crystal, stop that arguing at once." Miss Christy spoke up.

"Yes ma'am." I murmered, but Festus slumped in his seat angrily.

The first day of school was over. I enjoyed Miss Christy as a teacher very much, although I was embarassed she'd had to reprimand Festus and I.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE 

Zady and I walked back to the Spencers after school, while the younger children ran on ahead of us. When we arrived at the cabin Mrs. Spencer greeted us.

I got down to business right away. "Mrs. Spencer, I appreciate your hospitality in letting me stay here, but I can't stay here forever."

"Crystal, it ain't no trouble a'tall. But first we need to get something straight. Seein' as how I'm your kin, ya should call me 'Aunt Fairlight' and my husband 'Uncle Jed'."

"Okay." I agreed.

"And gettin' back to the subject at hand, Jeb and I think it'd be best ya stay here for now. I reckon ya could visit your Allen kin for a while. Or stay at the mission, but I don't know iffen Miz Alice would take to that."

I was rather glad I would be staying with the Spencers, because Mrs. Spencer... I mean Aunt Fairlight was very nice, and Zady was a great cousin-- I was sure we could become fast friends. I'd never had a friend before-- Ma and I had lived together and didn't associate with many people. The other children at my old school had left me alone.

I knew I didn't want to live at the mission. That was where the Quaker lady lived, and I wanted to avoid her as much as possible. Although, it would be fun to live in the same house as Miss Christy.

Zady interrupted my thoughts. "I'm goin' ta visit Ruby Mae-- do ya want to come?"

"Zady honey, before ya leave, ya need to holp get supper on. Thar's some taters over in the corner, and some venison your pa brought home. Chop them up for a stew."

"Yes, momma." Zady replied, and started for the potatoes. I blinked in surprise. Ma had never ordered me around, I had just known what needed to be done and done it. I wasn't used to others telling me what to do.

I stood awkwardly, not knowing whether to offer my help, wait until Aunt Fairlight gave me a job to do, or run off. Aunt Fairlight must've noticed my predicament because she said "Crystal, ya can make the cornbread. Zady'll holp ya iffen' ya need it."

By the time Zady and I finished cooking we had about an hour left until dinner, or 'supper' as the Spencers called it.

"Where does Ruby Mae live?" I asked as we started down the path.

"At the mission. She's lived thar since her pappy and mammy left. She holps with chorin' and the like."

I was so surprised I almost stopped stock still on the path. I hadn't known we were going to the mission. I wondered if we would meet the Quaker lady.

As we approached the mission I searched hastily for a figure in dark clothes but saw none. That was one of the three things I knew about Quakers: they also spoke with 'thees and thous' and were bad!

Before we had even crossed the yard Ruby Mae bounded out of the house. "Howdy Zady, Howdy Crystal. Come on inside. I just finished makin' the bread. Miss Ida's tryin' to teach me how to bake bread, but it ain't goin' good. Lordy, I don't think I'll ever learn."

At this I spoke up. "Ruby Mae, that's taking the Lord's name in vain! Didn't your ma ever tell you that?"

Ruby Mae shrugged. "Naw, I ain't seen her since I was thirteen or so. She left to nurse her sick granny 'bout two years back. 'Sides, I say it all the time, and the preacher ain't said nuthin' about it."

Ruby Mae sure liked to talk! I'd never met anyone who talked as much as she did. I got tired just listening to her!

"So when your ma was gone did you do all the work around the house?" I asked.

"For a while, 'til Miz Christy got here and I came to live with her. She talked Miz Henderson inta lettin' me stay. I holp out a lot, like with the cookin' and sich. My pappy's gone most of the time huntin', so I ain't seed him much neither."

We went into the mission house and upstairs, to Ruby Mae's bedroom. "I have my own bedroom." Ruby Mae said. "When I came Miz Christy gave it to me. Miz Alice wanted me and Miz Christy to share a room, seein' as how it was Miz Christy's idee to have me stay, but Miz Christy thought I was old enough to have some privacy. It's the first time in my whole life I ain't slept in a room with someone else. Our cabin back on the mountain only had one room."

As Ruby Mae talked I looked around the room. It held twin beds, a dresser, and a small table with a chair by it. A braided rug lay on the floor between the beds. There were several hooks on the wall, with clothes hung on them. Plain white curtains hung at the two windows. "Miz Christy helped me make the curtains." Ruby Mae explained, seeing my gaze. "I ain't no good with a needle, but Miz Christy and Miz Ida say I need to learn thet stuff fer when I'm a momma someday."

Zady and Ruby Mae were soon giggling together, and I slipped out of the room unnoticed. I was curious to explore the rest of the spacious, open house. There were three other doors upstairs, and all of them were open. I peeked in the first two-- one had a pile of books on the desk-- that must be Miss Christy's. The other was neat and had absolutely nothing laying about.

I then looked in the last bedroom. The first object that caught my eye was a pair of saddlebags lying on the dresser. Saddlebags? Who keeps saddlebags in their room? At that moment I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Zady?" I said as I turned around, but it was the Quaker Lady standing there. _Will she chop my head off for spying_? I though wildly.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to pry?" she asked with a smile.

I backed up and almost tripped over my feet. "Uh... no." I stuttered, frozen.

Ruby Mae and Zady came flying out of the bedroom. "Come on, time to go." Zady said as she grabbed my hand. "Oh, howdy Miz Henderson."

Whew. At least Zady had saved me. I had been so alarmed that I couldn't even move. I gladly followed her home.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR 

I scrambled up the snowy path on my way to the mission, dragging a sled with one hand. Once arrived, I knocked on the mission door. Miss Christy opened the door.

"Miss Christy, could you come sledding with me?" I asked, and she grinned.

"Yes, let me get my coat on. I'll join you in a moment."

Our first trip down the hill went smoothly. On the second, however, the sled overturned and landed on top of us. We had not noticed the Quaker Lady coming down the hill.

"Miss Huddleston!"

My head came up, and I dashed away, leaving Miss Christy in the snow. She followed. About fifty yards away I tripped and went sprawling.

I was sitting in the snow, still trying to catch my breath when Miss Christy caught up with me. "Crystal! Wait! What's wrong? Why did you run?"

"That lady up there...Miss Henderson, she's a Quaker, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. But what does that have to do with this?"

"Quakers aren't good." I stopped, glancing at the amazed expression on her face.

"Crystal!" Miss Christy continued, "Where did you get an idea like that! Miss Alice..." she paused, stopping for a breath, "Is one of the finest women I have ever met."

"My pa was killed by a Quaker." I stated. "None of my family's liked them since."

"Surely, it must have been an accident. That doesn't mean all Quakers are bad." She paused, contemplating. "Birds Eye Taylor is from Cutter Gap, does that mean all people from Cutter Gap are bad?"

I hesitated, seeing I was caught. Miss Christy and my cousins certainly weren't bad people. "Well, no."

"When you meet Miss Alice, you will see she is a fine woman, and hopefully you will leave your prejudices behind. Come on, let's sled some. We've only gone down the hill twice, you know."

I peered to where the sled was lying, and saw no one. "Well, I reckon I could sled a little bit more."

We continued our frolicking for another fifteen minutes, and when we started up the hill again, I was quite startled to see the Quaker Lady standing at the top. Miss Christy grasped my arm as she saw who I was staring at, sensing I would bolt. "Crystal, are you coming? Don't worry, everything will be fine."

The Quaker Lady met us up the hill halfway. She threw a questioning glance at Miss Christy, then said to me "Crystal, would you like to sled down the hill with me? It's been such a long time since I've been tobogganing, so you'll probably have to steer."

I was surprised she knew my name, and stammered "Well, I ...I guess, yes ma'am. Here, sit behind me." That was the last thing I wanted to do, sled down the hill with a Quaker woman behind me, but I had to be nice for Miss Christy's sake.

I sat down cautiously and pushed off. Partway down the hill, the sled toppled over, giving us facefuls of freezing snow. I glanced at the Quaker Lady, afraid she would be angry and blame me for the mishap, she was actually laughing! My amazement soon turned to giggles, too. We started back to where Miss Christy was waiting. Miss Christy looked at me as if to say 'I told you so,' but I pushed the Quaker Lady's laughing face as far back in my mind as I could, determined to forget it.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE 

I had been living with the Spencers for several weeks now. One day after school I was in the schoolyard talking to Zady and Lizette. The conversation was boring me, so I started looking around. A strange man was coming down the steps of the mission, and I squinted so I could see his face better. He looked slightly familiar, but didn't look like a highlander, so I moved a little closer. "Oh!" I gasped. It was my pa!

"Crystal Allen?" he said questioningly.

I started toward him and said cautiously "Yes, but I'm Crystal Brown now... sir."

Even though this man was my father, I hardly remembered him, so I couldn't call him "pa." I gripped the branch of a tree that stuck out. We hadn't heard from my father for years, and suddenly he showed up.

"I been looking for you, girl. I went back to where you used to live, but you weren't there, but that neighbor lady next door told me where you'd run off to."

"I didn't run off... pa, but I didn't have anywhere else to go!" I protested. "I thought maybe I could find kin of yours here."

"Who you stayin' with?"

"Uncle Jeb and Aunt Fairlight. They've been real kind to me."

"Well, I won't have it." he stated shortly.

"Have what?"

"You being beholden to kin of mine. I've made arrangements for you elsewhere."

Elsewhere? How could I leave Cutter Gap? This place was my home now, I had come to love it, even with its crudeness and dirt. "But pa, you don't understand..."

"I understand one thing, and that's that you can't come with me. You're to live at the mission house now, I'm paying them for your keep. A Miss Henderson agreed to look after you. I cain't take you with me, but I cain't stay put in one place, girl, I'm a traveler. Nothing ties me down." Pa stopped, as if the long speech had tired him. I had heard only one thing. I was to live at the mission, and the Quaker Lady was my keeper.

"No, pa, I already have somewhere to live... you can't send me to the mission..."

"They're decent folks, and it'll do you good to learn some manners, with you contradictin' your pa like that. Where are your things?"

"At the Spencers." I said with a sigh, my throat growing tight. I could see it would be no use to argue, but how could I stand it? Pa obviously knew nothing about my suspicion of Quakers.

"Well, get them and bring them here. I got to leave on the next train from El Pano. I'll be waiting here when you get back, if you get a move on."

"Don't you want to come with me?"

"Naw, it'd be best if we left things the way they were. Go on, git."

I turned to go the Spencers and saw Zady and Lizette standing there, wide-eyed. Zady followed me silently. Neither of us spoke, until Zady asked "do you want me to run ahead and tell momma?" I nodded, thinking it would be best. I didn't feel like talking now.

When I entered the Spencer house Aunt Fairlight came up to me and gave me a hug. "We'll miss havin' you here, Crystal." I said nothing, but grabbed the bag Zady held out to me that held my things. Aunt Fairlight then ran out the door and down the path. I watched, slightly amazed. I'd never known a grown woman to run so fast.

I trudged down the path, not wanting to go to the mission. I wished pa could take me along with him. It would be like traveling with a total stranger, though, but... all I could think of was my dislike for my accommodations.

I knew Zady had followed me, but hadn't thought to talk to her since I was lost in my own thoughts. Before I entered the mission yard she stopped me.

"Bye, Crystal." she said shyly.

"Don't worry, Zady, I'll see you every day for school, and more if you'll let me." I blurted out, and she nodded quickly, then looked down.

When she raised her head again she said "You're so lucky, gettin' to live with Miz Christy."

"I suppose." I shrugged, not willing to look on the bright side of things. I walked reluctantly into the mission. My pa was there talking to Aunt Fairlight. She was smiling and looked radiant.

As soon as I came in my pa said "Fairlight, it's time for me to leave." He strode over to me and said "I'll write every month and send your money for board." He awkwardly placed a hand on my shoulder and left quickly.

I followed him to the door. I wanted to cry out "wait, pa!" but knew it would do no good. Aunt Fairlight put an arm around my shoulder.

When pa was out of sight, she said "It was good ta see him again, ta know for sure he's alive."

I really didn't care, but didn't want to hurt Aunt Fairlight's feelings by saying so. I clung to her, not wanting her to leave, but after a few minutes she said "I best go home and get supper on."

She left me standing in the door. I felt very alone. The only person I knew in this house were Ruby Mae and Miss Christy, and they were no where around. I didn't know where I would sleep, or what to do next.

"Crystal?" a voice from behind me said, but I didn't turn around. I knew it was the Quaker Lady. When I heard nothing for a few minutes I turned, figuring she had gone. But she was still there.

"Come with me, and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping. Are those all of your things?"

"Yes, did you expect me to have more? I'm not rich, you know." I returned rudely.

"No, I was asking for politeness' sake." she said quietly. Even though I didn't like this lady, I was embarrassed because of the kind way she'd answered my impolite remark.

I followed the Quaker Lady up the stairs. "You may call me Miss Alice-- everyone else at the mission does."

"Yes ma'am." I said, although I had no intention of doing so. One thing I had noticed was she didn't speak with 'thees and thous' like most Quakers.

"You and Ruby Mae will share a room-- this will be your bed," the Quaker Lady said when we entered the bedroom. There's a few empty drawers in the dresser, and you can use some of the empty hooks on the wall for your shawl and nightdress. If you need anything, just ask." She smiled, and before she left the room added "I hope you'll begin to feel at home here."

I stuffed my clothes into the drawers and sat down on the bed. It was at moments like these, when I felt insecure and alone, that I missed my ma. I fought back the tears that came to my eyes-- I would not cry.

I wandered downstairs. Ruby Mae met me in the kitchen. "Oh Crystal, ain't it wonderful? I've always wanted a sister to share a room with, and you'll be my sister now, so we can share secrets at night, and whisper together, and it'll be so much fun!"

I shrugged. I _didn't_ want a sister-- especially if she was going to talk her head off and be bossy.

"Ruby Mae, set the table." A woman with straight dark hair came into the kitchen. She didn't look too happy to me, rather grim.

"Yes ma'am, Miz Ida."

"Who is this young lady?" Miss Ida asked, nodding in my direction.

"Oh, that's Crystal. She's livin' with us now."

"Another mouth to feed." Miss Ida sighed.

I felt unwelcome, so I went out into the living room. A black grand piano stood in a corner. I walked up to it cautiously. I'd only seen a piano once, at a store in the city. When a lady played it music had come out of it. I pressed down on one key, and a note sounded.

I heard Miss Ida call from the kitchen. "Crystal, don't play that thing now. I'm making supper and need to think."

Startled, I jumped up and went outside. Reverend Grantland, the preacher, was coming around the house carrying a bucket of water in each hand. "Good afternoon. Christy's out back at the pump, she could use some help carrying water." I was surprised he seemed to know who I was and accepted me.

Miss Christy saw me coming and handed me two buckets. "How long has it been since you've had a bath?" she asked.

"Since I came to the Cove, I suppose." The Spencers hadn't bathed since I'd been there, so neither had I.

"Well, you'll need to take one before supper. David has started to fill up the bathtub out back. Take these buckets out, and I'll heat one up over the stove."

It took several trips to the pump to half fill the tin bathtub, but finally it was done. I got a clean dress from upstairs and took it down with me. Miss Christy handed me a towel. "Do you need any help?" she asked.

"No ma'am, thank you."

"When you've finished, I can brush out your hair if you like," she offered, and I gladly agreed. It was always a chore to comb through my long tangled hair.

There were six of us at the supper table: Reverend Grantland, Miss Christy, Miss Ida, Ruby Mae, the Quaker Lady and me. Everyone except Reverend Grantland slept in the mission house; he had a bunkhouse out back. I was quiet at the table, listening to the Quaker Lady and Reverend Grantland discuss an upcoming trip. I became excited. It sounded like the Quaker Lady was leaving for five days! Too bad it wasn't for another two days yet.

"Crystal, you're supposed to help me wash the dishes." Ruby Mae informed me after supper. "After this we'll take turns."

I half-listened to Ruby Mae's chatter as we washed and dried. When we were done I went off in search of Miss Christy. "Miss Christy, I'm going over to the Spencers." I said. She was buried deep in a stack of books.

"Okay, be back before dark."

"That doesn't give me much time." I argued. She looked up. 

"Be back before eight, then."

It was very dark when I left the Spencers. I stepped cautiously out onto the dark trail. I wanted to ask if one of my cousins could walk me home, but hadn't wanted to confess that I was afraid of the dark. Instead I ran almost all of the way. What if the moonshiners the train conductor had told me about were around?" I stopped on the porch of the mission to catch my breath before I went inside.

The Quaker Lady, Ruby Mae and Miss Ida were in the living room. Miss Ida was helping Ruby Mae with her knitting, and the Quaker Lady was reading out of a thick book. She looked up when I entered. "If you could sit down, Crystal, we have a few things to discuss." I sat down on the edge of a chair. "I'll tell you about a typical day here first. Breakfast is at seven, and dinner at five-thirty. Miss Ida does the majority of the housekeeping, but you will be expected to help out with the laundry, cleaning, dishes and perhaps some cooking. Do you have any culinary skills?"

Figuring she meant cooking, I said "a little. Ma taught me some things."

The Quaker Lady nodded, and added "You will also need to keep your room neat."

I nodded, and she excused me. I went upstairs to my room and flopped down on my bed. Now I had all of these rules I needed to follow-- what a pain. The work I was used to, since I had done a lot, especially when Ma was sick. But now I would be living in the same house as the Quaker Lady. I flung the pillow across the room, then went to pick it up. I didn't want to bring anyone up-- especially not a certain someone.

As the next few days went by I did all I could to avoid the Quaker Lady. Fortunately she was usually busy, gone on some nursing assignment or at one of her other schools.

One evening I heard voices downstairs, and followed them to the top of the stairs. I sat in the middle of the steps, half-hidden. The Quaker Lady and Miss Christy sat in the living room. The Quaker Lady had her hand on Miss Christy's, but she was talking solemnly.

"Again, thee have gotten carried away. I realize thou art trying to help, but..."

Miss Christy dropped her head. "I was... I thought the families would profit from them, but I never thought..."

"That's the problem; thee never thought."

At that, I jumped from the stairs; I was enraged. How could the Quaker Lady berate Miss Christy, who was so sweet, in such a manner? Both women looked surprised when I ran into the living room.

"How dare you!" I blurted out, facing the Quaker Lady and looking at her eyes for the first time. "Can't you just leave her alone? You're scolding Miss Christy, and she hasn't even done anything wrong!" I finished, and stopped breathing hard. A long moment of silence followed.

"I'll be the judge of that." The Quaker Lady said evenly, then paused. When I saw the look on her face I drew a shaky breath. I shouldn't have yelled like that; now I was in trouble. Would she chop my head off? Or shoot me in a rage, like the Quaker had done to my grandfather? But she didn't seem at all angry.

"Excuse me..." Miss Christy said, although it sounded more like a question; when the Quaker Lady nodded, she left the room. That left me alone with the cutthroat. I stood, twisting my hands behind my back. It was now my turn to face the Quaker Lady's wrath. Nothing was said for several long minutes, and my nervousness grew. She was sitting there, hands folded, looking down into her lap.

_Don't let her be angry with me._ Whenever ma had yelled at me, I'd burst into tears. _I won't let that happen; I can't let it happen, no matter what she says. Even if she yells at me or punishes me._

Just as I thought I couldn't stand it anymore, the Quaker Lady spoke. "I do believe that was the first time you'd ever spoken to me other than when I asked a question." I stared; what was she trying to say? "Nevertheless, your behavior of disrespect is not allowed nor tolerated in this house. Adults are to be respected."

I was surprised at her gentle tone of voice. "Yes ma'am," I replied quietly, astonished that my anger had diminished almost entirely.

"I think you should go to bed now," The Quaker Lady said, and I left. I didn't mind, since I was feeling tired and sad after that burst of anger. It was only 8:30, a half hour early.

I lay in bed feeling lonely. My pa was somewhere unknown, my ma was dead; they hadn't even had a funeral service for her. I felt suffocated, and longed to be outside. I waited until Ruby Mae came to bed and was breathing evenly, then grabbed my shawl and slipped out onto the porch connected to our bedroom.

The nippy air blew through my thin nightgown, making me shiver. I longed to have ma there to comfort me, and put her arms around me. I leaned against a porch post and began to sob. I didn't care that ma had said crying did no good; I had to cry, at least once. When two warm arms enfolded my shoulders I leaned back in them; ma had come back!

Reality woke me-- she wasn't coming back, not ever! When I realized it was the Quaker Lady holding me I struggled, but she held me tighter until I gave in and relaxed in her arms. I was afraid she would scold me for disobeying her and coming outside, or for being out in the cold, especially at night.

When my sobs quieted she said "Have you cried since your mother died, Crystal?"

"My ma... I miss her. She can't come back; I'll never have another ma... She told me not to cry, when she was sick, said it didn't do no good," I mumbled unintelligibly.

"I'll comfort you; that's what I'm here for."

"You would?" I was surprised to hear such a confession from the Quaker Lady, especially since I had thought of as stern and unfriendly until that evening. She certainly was proving to be the opposite of that. "Thank-you," I stammered.

"Would you like to call me something other than Miss Alice? It might help, if you think that's too formal. I realize I won't be your mother, but…"

"No, first I...I think I'd better start." I wiped away the tears that clung to my face with my shawl.

"Start? Why, what have you been calling me?"

"The Quaker Lady." I looked down, embarrassed.

"Did you know I'm not a Quaker?"

"But you dress like one, and I thought you were. I knew you lived at the mission, and had managed to avoid you until that day Miss Christy and I went sledding. After that I vowed I would never come that close to you again, but pa ruined that for me."

"That's called Providence. Miss Huddleston told me what you two spoke about on the hill that day."

"And you don't hate me because of it?" I said, still hesitant. I didn't know if I could trust this woman; after all, I hardly knew her!

"Hate is a terrible thing-- it can ruin a life."

"Are you saying 'no'?"

"No, I don't hate you. I have a tendency to get sidetracked, sometimes. Tell me something... are you glad you came to live here with us?"

"Well, at first I wasn't; I was furious that Pa wanted me to live here... I wanted to go with him, to travel! I'd only just found my Pa, but now I lost him again..." my voice broke, overcome by emotion. I drew a deep breath. I wouldn't cry again.

The Quaker Lady... I mean, Miss Alice, took my hand. "Perhaps you should get to bed; it's late."

I nodded and left abruptly, suddenly ashamed of my outburst. I was about to crawl back in bed when I realized how rude I'd just been. Miss Alice had been so kind and I hadn't even thanked her. Ma had taught me better than that.

When I stepped onto the porch again no one was in sight. I wanted to walk around the porch, but fear of the dark made me hesitate. Odd that I didn't notice the darkness when I came out earlier. I finally rushed around the corner, but didn't see any lights in Miss Alice's window, so went back to bed. I'd have to wait until morning.

I rounded the corner and raced down the stairs. When I saw the Quaker Lady I stopped short. She smiled at me and said, as usual, "Good morning, Crystal," but it held more meaning than it had before.

The memory of last night came flooding back in an instant, and I replied "Good morning, Miss Alice." I could feel Miss Christy looking at me oddly, but didn't care. I had a friend, and even though I wasn't sure I loved her, I could learn to.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX 

Even though I'd only been at the mission for a few days, my life settled into a basic routine. One day as I was helping with supper cleanup by shaking out the tablecloth, I glanced down at the ground from my high position of the porch. I saw a piece of cloth, and thinking a rag had been dropped, I leaned over the porch rail for a better look. I quickly straightened, however, seeing what looked like a small boy!

In the fading twilight it was hard to see, and I nearly crashed into Miss Christy in my haste to reach the safety of being inside. She held her lamp higher, and seeing my pale face, said "Is something wrong, Crystal? You look as though you've seen a ghost!"

"I saw something under the porch, but it didn't look like a ghost," I replied as we hurried down the stairs. Sure enough, we could see, by the dim light the lantern gave off, the form of a boy. He wore a dusty pair of breeches and a shirt. His ragged cap had been crammed over his long brown hair. No doubt he'd been sleeping under the porch for warmth, as the frosty February nights gave none.

Miss Christy ran back up the stairs and into the house, returning with Miss Alice.

I jumped up and shouted "Miss Alice, we've found a boy!" When I moved the lantern closer to reveal his face, I saw something I hadn't noticed before. An empty moonshine bottle was in his hand. "Do you know who he is?" I inquired of Miss Alice.

She nodded grimly. "Amos Cooper."

I searched my memory, trying to remember any Coopers in the Cove.

"I doubt you've met him, Crystal. He ran away about a month before you joined us here. The Cooper children have only been to school a few times. There are four of them: Arietty, Opal, Tanner, and Amos. Amos must be ten by..."

"But why did he run away?" I interrupted.

"His father mistreats him," she said bluntly. "Here, help me take him into the mission. He needs to be warmed." Miss Alice lifted Amos in her arms and carried him up the stairs.

I ran ahead to hold open the door. "Why hasn't he woken up yet?" I was puzzled at how he slept so soundly.

"He's drunk." Miss Alice stated bluntly as she brushed past.

I was shocked, I'd never thought of that. All of the drunk men I'd seen in the city had been grown-ups, not children.

Miss Alice laid Amos on a cot in the corner of the living room, then we moved the cot closer to the woodstove. "It's late." she said, glancing at the clock. "But Amos might need care though the night... We'll have to take watches, Crystal, I believe you should take the first."

"Me? But Miss Alice..." I stuttered, startled.

Miss Alice nodded, and drew up a chair by the cot. I sat down hesitantly, not wanting to spend the night alone with a drunk boy, especially since I was afraid of the dark, but I knew Miss Alice was serious.

"I'll take the second watch, Crystal, wake me up at midnight."

"I'll help." Miss Christy offered, but Miss Alice brushed her off. "You need your sleep, Miss Huddleston, to teach school tomorrow, and you're looking rather fatigued now."

Miss Christy left without arguing, and I could see she was glad. Miss Alice hugged me good-night, and went upstairs as well.

I looked around the dark room. The lantern didn't give off much light, and there were strange shadows. I heard Miss Alice moving around upstairs, then all was quiet.

Amos twisted his torso, and I jumped. What if he woke up and wanted to leave? How could I stop him? I looked at the clock, anxious for the minutes to tick by. I knew Miss Alice had given me less than half of the time she would have for watch, and tried to be thankful for that. But I could feel the darkness closing in around me, and it was hard to breathe. I looked at the clock, but only ten minutes had passed. I jumped when there was a noise at the window, and ran over to investigate. I almost screamed when I saw a shadow move quickly across the ground until I realized it had been my shadow. I sat down in my chair limply. My heart beat quickly and I swallowed hard.

I started to sob. I didn't want to be down here, but I couldn't act like a little kid and tell Miss Alice I was afraid of the dark. My pride kept me in my seat. How could I survive the rest of the night, though?

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around quickly. Miss Christy was kneeling beside me. "Crystal, are you all right?" she whispered. I dropped my eyes and quickly brushed away the tears on my cheeks.

"I heard something down here, what's wrong?"

"I thought you were in bed." I murmured, not willing to admit my fear.

"I was working over some lessons for tomorrow." Miss Christy hugged me tightly. "Do you want me to bring my work down here and stay with you?"

I wanted her to, very much, but I said "no, Miss Alice said you needed your sleep."

"I was planning to stay up until about midnight anyway, so it won't matter if I work down here."

Miss Christy went upstairs and brought an armload of books back down. She set them on the table and brought the lantern over. "Come sit with me, and you can watch Amos too." I drew my chair over to the table and sat down timidly. "Are you afraid of the dark?" she asked.

I nodded reluctantly.

"So am I, I have been since I was a little girl. My daddy used to come up and sing me to sleep, but gradually I got used to the idea of sleeping in a dark room. I'm stilll rather apprehensive when I'm outside alone, but otherwise I'm usually fine."

I didn't feel like talking about my fear, so I smiled, glad she had told me and that someone understood. Miss Christy smiled back, and we sat there together, doing more whispering than anything. I got up every once in a while to check on Amos. I looked at the clock. Five to twelve, I'd have to get Miss Alice up soon. Now I was enjoying myself, and didn't want this special time to end. Miss Christy was always so busy with school and the other students that I rarely got a chance to talk to her.

I looked up when I heard footsteps on the stairs. Miss Alice was standing there, a shawl wrapped around her white nightgown. Her hair was braided and lay over her shoulder. "Crystal? Miss Huddleston?" She asked, and Miss Christy spoke up.

"I had some preparation to do for tomorrow, so decided to work down here, where it was warmer." I was thankful she hadn't revealed the real reason for her coming down.

"Amos is fine, he's been sleeping the whole time." I put in, lest Miss Alice think I had neglected my duties.

She turned to me, and studied me for a moment before speaking. "Crystal, if thee are afraid of the dark, why didn't thee tell me before I went upstairs?"

I blushed and looked down, but said nothing. How had she known I was afraid? I didn't want to be scolded because of my weakness. I knew Miss Christy had already been in bed before she came down, because she had her nightgown on, but had so desperately wanted her to stay.

Seeing that she wouldn't get an answer out of me, Miss Alice said sternly "Now off to bed, both of you. Miss Huddleston, I insist, no more studying tonight. And Crystal..." she continued as I started up the stairs "We'll discuss this tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." I whispered, wanting to cry again.

When we reached the top of the stairs, Miss Christy hugged me.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble with Miss Alice." I spoke very softly, so I wouldn't wake Ruby Mae.

"Don't worry, Crystal, you didn't. I make my own choices, and no doubt I'll pay for this tomorrow when I'm tired." She saw I was about to speak, and went on. "Yes, Miss Alice was upset, but it's not your fault. And she'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Do you think I'm in trouble?" I asked anxiously, but haltingly.

"No, don't worry. She just want to talk to you about... about your fear. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you." I said, but that sounded too stuffy. "I love you, Miss Christy!" I grinned as I ran off to bed.

By the next morning Amos had recovered, and we took him home. Miss Alice nearly had to force him to come, he was so resistent. I felt sorry for him, and almost asked Miss Alice if he could stay at the mission, but thought that might not be a good idea, just in case she was still out of sorts from last night.

Arietty and Opal met us as the door of their dirty, dingy little cabin. As I looked around, I couldn't blame Amos for not wanting to go back, especially since his father abused him. I could tell the girls were glad to have their brother back again.

"Miss Alice..." I began as we walked home "Could we take Amos back home with us? I don't think he wants to live there, and he seemed to fit in well at the mission."

"No, Crystal."

"But why not!" I started to protest, but she cut me off.

"Amos belongs at his home. If we took every child here in Cutter Gap who didn't get along well with their parents, et cetera, home with us, we'd have half the children in the Cove at the mission."

I sighed and looked down. We continued on in silence for a while.

Finally Miss Alice spoke. "About last night... Crystal, why didn't you tell me you are afraid of the dark?"

I was quiet for a moment, then spoke. "I guess I'm just too proud, Miss Alice. I didn't want to have the watch, but I didn't think you'd let me out of it, so I didn't say anything."

"And you deprived Miss Huddleston of her sleep, through your foolishness."

My cheeks burned. Miss Alice was not pleased, although I knew she was being kinder than I deserved to be treated. "Yes ma'am." I whispered.

Miss Alice stopped and turned to face me. "Crystal. Look at me."

I raised my eyes slowly, unsure of whether I was in more trouble.

"I want to be more than a... rule-giver to thee. I want to be like thy mother, and to do that we will have to confide in each other. Has thee asked God to help take away your fear of the dark?"

"No ma'am, but... you seem to think God has the answer to everything."

"He does, Crystal, in fact, _He_ is the answer to everything. We need only to go to Him in prayer, being confident that He hears us when we pray, and will answer our prayers, in His perfect time."

I didn't really know what she was talking about, so I asked another question. "How did you know I was..." I stopped, to embarassed and proud to state my fear.

"That you were what?" Miss Alice prompted, even though she knew exactly what I meant.

I finally said quickly "afraid of the dark." There. She'd made me say it, and was mean for doing it.

"Crystal, thee cannot get over thy fear unless thee first confesses it as such and tell the Lord that thee needs His help. But, as you were asking, the reason I knew was because of the way you were so hesitant to carry out the watch. You have lived here for several weeks, and it's not totally unapparent."

"If you knew that..." I stopped, then forced myself to spit it out, "that I'm afraid of the dark, then why did you let me stay up last night by myself?"

"If you're too proud to admit your fear, and wouldn't ask for help or release, then I wasn't going to help you. Remember, Crystal, that pride goeth before a fall."

I'd heard that verse before, but had never thought it applied to me. "I guess I got my fall."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN, Part One 

At school the next week I noticed that everyone seemed to be avoiding me. _ "Must just be my imagination_." I thought. "Hi, Zady." I said as I walked up to her.

Zady narrowed her eyes and walked away.

I frowned, and raced after her. "Wait, Zady!"

"What do ya want?" she said impatiently as she turned.

"Is something wrong, Zady?" I asked worriedly.

"I ain't gonna talk to you no more." Zady said, and started to turn away again, but my arm stopped her.

"Zady, did I do something wrong? Why are you mad at me?"

"You know yerself."

"I don't! Zady, quite acting like that and talk to me! I cried desperately.

"You're an Okie." she spat out finally.

"I am not! Zady Spencer, whatever gave you that idea! What on earth are you talking about?"

"You are too, don't try do deny it, everybody knows it."

I sighed and started toward the schoolhouse. I didn't want to be known as an Okie-- that would be the same as being a lowlander, and outsider and an outcast. I was soon surrounded by a group of children holding hands and dancing around me in a cirlce, singing "Okie, okie, Crystal is an Okie."

I tried to break out of the ring, but Festus Allen pushed me back in. "Hey!" I charged at him, and he fell to the ground. Festus jumped up and pushed me down, and soon we were rolling on the ground. I was on top of him, and slapped his face. Our positions were reversed, and at that moment Miss Christy raced up.

"Festus Allen!" Get off Crystal right now!" She pulled him up into a standing position.

"It was my fault too, Miss Christy," I admitted.

"Inside, both of you." she commanded.

"Sit down". Miss Christy pushed us down onto two of the front benches. "Now tell me what happened."

We told our stories, and she gave the verdict.

"Festus, you may be excused until school begins. Crystal, stay here please."

"Miss Christy!" I exclaimed. "I'm not going to let you let Festus go free while I have to stay in here!" I started to head down the aisle.

"Crystal, take your seat." Miss Christy said sternly.

I was upset, but I wasn't about to disobey her, so I stomped over to my desk and plopped down. Miss Christy moved to the desk in front of me. "Crystal, stop this at once."

"Sorry." I mumbled, and sat quietly for a moment, deliberating whether to say more. "I'm sorry, Miss Christy. I shouldn't have said that."

"I forgive you, Crystal. And don't worry about Festus getting off easy, I'm going to speak to his parents." She winked.

I sighed. It seemed as though I was always getting in trouble. Miss Alice would be so upset if she heard about this... "Are you going to tell Miss Alice?" I asked suddenly, then regretted it. There was nothing I dreaded more than Miss Alice's wrath.

Miss Christy looked at me oddly. "Perhaps. If I think it would help you behave."

"I'll behave, I promise! You don't need to tell her."

After class that day all of the children left with out ever a little "good-bye" to me. I continued sitting at my desk dejectedly long after the others had left. "I'm going over to the mission now, Crystal." Miss Christy

stopped beside me, shifting her load of books in her arms.

"I'll be over later." I mumbled, put my head down on my arms, and fell asleep.

I was awakened by a soft touch on my shoulder. "Crystal?" Miss Alice said. "It's time for supper."

"I'm not hungry."

She sat down in the desk in front of me and turned to face me. "What's wrong, Crystal?"

I sat quietly for a moment, then spoke. "Zady won't even speak to me anymore. All of the kids call me an Okie constantly. They've all banned me. The only reason they even remember I'm there is so they can call me names." I poured out my troubles, and Miss Alice listened quietly. "Here I was beginning to get to know them, and I thought they'd accepted me, that I wasn't a lowlander anymore. But then after today… and Mountie O'Teale was almost going to say something to me this morning, but she suddenly stopped. One of her brothers probably told her not to talk to me." I spoke of my 'little sister' at school. "No, I think it was Festus," I added as a bitter afterthought.

"What are you going to do?" Miss Alice asked.

"I've tried talking to them and telling them I'm not an Okie, but no one will listen. I think tomorrow I'll ask Miss Christy if I can stand up during class to talk." I decided finally.

Miss Alice nodded, then asked "Are you hungry?"

My mind wasn't on food, but I replied "I reckon I've kept the others waiting long enough."

Miss Alice smiled. "How kind of you to be unselfish and think of others first."

I blushed with the praise, since it was rare. When Miss Alice did give it out, though, I knew she meant it.


	8. Chapter 7, Part 2

**CHAPTER SEVEN, Part Two**

"Miss Christy, could I say something please?" I asked during class the next day.

"Go ahead, Crystal."

I stood up and looked at my classmates. "I know you're probably already starting to not listen, since I'm going to talk. But please listen. I am not an Okie." I paused to let the words sink in, and heard Creed Allen whisper "liar!" "I don't know where this idea came from, but please disregard it. I was born in Pennsylvania, near where Miss Alice was. And I don't think any of you would call her an Okie." As I sat back down, I saw Miss Alice standing in the doorway with a hint of a smile on her face.

During recess I found Miss Alice outside grooming Goldie, her mare. "I hope you don't mind that I used you as an example today." I said, half-apologetically.

"Not at all. Is anyone talking to you yet?" Miss Alice turned to face me.

"I don't know, yet. I haven't given them the chance."

Miss Alice ran her hand down Goldie's leg, and Goldie responded by lifting her hoof. I heard a quick snap, and a sharp stone hit me on the back of my neck. "Ow!" I shouted.

Miss Alice was instantly standing. "Creed Josiah Allen, you come back here."

I looked behind me, but saw nothing.

"Did Creed slingshot you?"

I pressed my neck with my hand, trying not to let the tears come out. "Yes, he did. I don't know what we're going to do with that boy."

"Can I talk to you?" Zady spoke from beside me. I followed her over to the side of the school. Perhaps I was going to get my friend back!

"Crystal, why didn't ya tell me ya weren't no Okie?" Zady pouted, then continued. "I want to apologize, anyway."

"I forgive you." I hugged Zady, and beamed triumphantly at Miss Alice.

During school I felt another stone strike my cheek. I said nothing, only glared at Creed. I saw him put another stone into the slingshot, and ducked just in time. The stone sailed past me and hit the window beside me. It was hard not to hear the tinkling of glass. Creed quickly hid the slingshot, and sat there looking innocent.

"Who did that?" Miss Christy asked.

Ruby Mae could keep it in no longer. "It was Creed Allen, Miz Christy! He's got a slingshot!"

Miss Christy turned to look at Creed. "Give me that slingshot." He did so reluctantly. "Creed Allen, directly after school you will wait for me on the front porch of the mission." He hung his head and pouted, blond hair hanging in his eyes.

After talking to Zady for a while, I headed toward the mission. As I came through the kitchen, Miss Alice motioned me to come. "Creed's parents are here, we're going to have a meeting. I believe you should join us too."

We were the last to enter the sitting room. Beside Mr. and Mrs. Allen, there was also Miss Christy, Reverend Grantland, Mountie O'Teale and Ruby Mae. The room had a court-like solemnity about it.

David began. "Mr. and Mrs. Allen, we have called you to discuss the behavior of your son, Creed Allen. Today in school Creed broke a window with his slingshot."

"Boy, I'll tan you good." Mr. Allen muttered under his breath. "This is a gonna cost us a heap of money."

"My proposal is that Creed help out here at the mission to help pay for the cost of the window. Also, Creed has been shooting rocks at children in school."

I studied Creed. He sat quietly, looking out the window as though this conversation was not about him. I knew David was talking about me. "It was an accident, about the window." I spoke up, not sure yet who to side with. I could feel Miss Alice's eyes on me.

"But Creed was aiming at Crystal, and he shot rocks at Mountie durin' recess a heap too." Ruby Mae, unable to be silent long, jumped in. "_Be quiet, Ruby Mae._" I thought. "_You're only going to get Creed into more trouble_."

"Is that true, Crystal and Mountie?" David asked.

"Yes sir." we said simultaneously. I wondered why Miss Alice wan't saying anything. She knew about all of this. I woke up from my daydreaming, noticing the adults had finished their quiet discussion.

David turned to Creed. "Creed, for the next eight days of school you will stay for one hour after school to help out. Report to me immediately after school is over."

Creed nodded and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Starting tomorrow."

"Here's your slingshot." Miss Christy held it out, but Mr. Allen whisked it away before Creed had even reached for it.

"I'll keep this for a while."

"Creed Allen!" Miss Christy called. I peeked into her room and saw Scalawag, Creed's pet raccoon, climbing all over Miss Christy's desk. "Where is that boy?" she asked as she gingerly lifted the coon off and set him on the floor.

"Here, let me have Scalawag. I'll return him to his owner." I offered, then commented "Creed doesn't seem to be much of a help. He's more trouble than anything."

"It's the principle of the thing." Miss Christy waved me off. _The what?_

I had always admired Creed's coon. A coon would make a great pet, except this one looked slightly grungy. Any pet would be welcome-- a horse, dog, cat, or coon. I helped care for the horses at the mission occasionally: Goldie, Miss Alice's horse, Prince, David's horse, and Theo, the old mule.

Miss Alice, where are you going?" I asked as I saw her leading Goldie around the corner.

"Big Lick." I'll only be gone for a day."

"Have a safe trip, Miss Alice."

"Thank you, Crystal. And tell Creed Allen to behave." She added with a twinkle in her eye. I rolled my eyes and laughed—as if that would ever happen.

Miss Alice mounted Goldie and I walked down the road with her. "Miss Alice, why didn't you say anything yesterday when they were..." I paused, searching for the right word.

"Questioning Creed? David has asked me to be there, but other than that, I saw no reason to speak,. Also, I had not witnessed any of the scenes."

"Oh." I hadn't expected such a detailed answer.

"Good-bye Crystal, God keep thee!" Miss Alice let Goldie have more rein, and the horse responded by quickening his pace, trotting away from the mission.

I felt the usual lump in my throat and swallowed quickly. I looked down at Scalawag, who was still nestled in my arms. "Back to your owner, you Scalawag!"

"Creed, could I keep Scalawag for a day?" I pleaded several days later.

"Whal, I reckon you'd keep him okay. All right, 'til tomorrew, then. But make sure ya give him somthin' to eat, and some water to wash it in. All coons do that. And they get mean when they're hongry, so feed him quick."

"I will." I promised.

"Crystal, time to eat." Miss Ida called. I tied Scalawag to the porch railing and stepped inside.

"We're having raccoon tonight." David said as we were sitting down to the table. "Ruby Mae, did you kill that raccoon I found tied to the porch?"

Ruby Mae gasped, but I grinned, sensing he was teasing.

"Preacher, we ain't havin' coon tonight, it's squirrel. 'Sides, that's Creed's coon tied up out thar."

David asked the blessing, and we started to eat.

"Ain't Miz Alice a-comin' back today?" Ruby Mae queried.

"Yes, she said she would be arriving after supper." David replied.

CRASH! We were startled by a loud noise outside. Ruby Mae leapt out of her chair with a yelp, and I hurried outside. Scalawag was nowhere to be seen, and he had knocked over a chair that sat on the porch and a stand of Miss Ida's seedlings.

"Looking for Scalawag?" Miss Alice rounded the corner, holding Scalawag in her arms and leading Goldie.

"Thanks." I retied Scalawag and proceed to clean up Miss Ida's seedlings, with her glaring over my shoulder making sure I did it properly.

"We weren't expecting you so soon." Miss Christy commented to Miss Alice.

"I was able to leave early." Miss Alice responded.

"Can I go on a trip with you sometime?" I pleaded.

Miss Alice laid a gloved hand on my shoulder. "Perhaps sometime."

We quickly finished supper, then started to clear the table. "Here, shake this out." Ruby Mae handed me the tablecloth.

I walked onto the porch and saw a horse and rider trot past. "Creed Allen!" I cried. "What are you doing, riding Prince? Did you ask Reverend Grantland if you could?"

He grinned lopsidedly. "I'm just a-excercisin' him. Figgered he could use some ridin'."

"Creed Allen, get off . _Now_"

A new voice spoke up. "Aw leave 'im alone."

"Festus, he..."

He added in a whisper, "Okie."

I could feel my temper rising, and fought to keep my voice under control. "Festus, I already told you I'm not an Okie. And Creed..." I grabbed for Prince's reins, but Creed quickly sidestepped the horse and started up the path. I began to follow, but Festus grabbed me.

"I said, leave 'im alone, okie!"

That did it. Now I didn't care whether or not I kept my temper, I just wanted Festus to be quiet. "Well, you're father is a no-good moonshiner!" I shouted, even though I knew it wasn't true. He narrowed his eyes and lunged, knocking me to the ground. We were soon kicking, hitting, biting and hurling insults. I was strong, but Festus was still stronger.

"Stop this at once!" I felt myself being pulled off the ground, and at first I fought. Then a hand was laid on my shoulder, and I knew who it was. "Miss Alice..." I began, but she cut me off with a quick "hush. Come inside." She had a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Creed took Prince without asking." I blurted out quickly before Miss Alice had a chance to stop me.

"I'll tell David to fetch him." she said calmly.

Inside, Miss Alice sat down at her little desk in the living room and wrote something on a piece of paper. "David," she said as she entered the kitchen "could you please take Festus and Creed home and deliver this note to Mr. Allen? I have something here I need to take care of."

Miss Alice handed the paper to David, and waited until the men had left the kitchen. Then she turned to me and motioned for me to follow her. We went upstairs to her room.

I had only been in Miss Alice's room a few times, when we had cleaned house. The room contained a bed, dresser, small table and two chairs. She sat down in one chair and held the other out. I placed it almost across from her and sat down, feeling nervous. Miss Alice sat for a long time, saying nothing, just looking at me. I tried to look into her eyes, but I hastily dropped them into my lap when I saw the look of disappointment they held.

I broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Miss Alice. I try, but I'm never able to keep my temper, and then I always end up saying or doing things I wish I hadn't."

"Miss Huddleston said thee and Festus were fighting another time as well."

I affirmed that with a nod.

"Maybe the reason thee cannot keep thy temper is because... Well, let me put it this way. Has thee asked God to help thee?"

"No, I never thought of that, I suppose."

"Try it."

"Now? But I've never prayed out loud, in front of someone else."

"Pretend I'm not here. Talk to thy Heavenly Father, not me."

So I offered up a prayer for help, and asked the Lord to forgive me. I felt peaceful when I had finished.

"I used to have problems keeping my temper when I was younger," Miss Alice surprised me by saying when I was done.

"You?"

"Yes, I was quite an impulsive young girl."

"But..." I began, amazed, but Miss Alice cut me off.

"No one is perfect, remember that."

"How were you cured?" I asked a bit cautiously, for the subject of punishment had not come up.

"Mother and Father were always kind and helpful, but what made the deepest impression on me was the losses of my closest friend as a result of my quick and sharp tongue."

"How?"

"When I was fourteen or fifteen, Evelyn Mariner and I were good friends. We had been since we were ten years old. We had an argument and from then on refused to talk to each other. She moved out West about a month afterward, and we never saw each other again. I saw a photograph of her, thirty years later, happily married with her two sons." Miss Alice paused and swallowed, continuing to look evenly into my eyes.

We sat quietly for a few more minutes, them Miss Alice rose and started packing her saddlebags. "I have to visit Granny Teague, I'll be back before dark." She smiled lovingly, and remarked "remember what we talked about."

I nodded, smiled back, and opened the door to leave. Ruby Mae jumped up from a sitting position directly in front of the door. "Ruby Mae..." I started to shout, but quickly drew in a deep breath and pressed my lips together.

"If I could have an opportunity with thee, Ruby Mae?" Miss Alice said.


End file.
